Saving Annie
by BRA1N1AC 5
Summary: This is my first story! It take's place after the events of episode Growing Pains from Batman TAS. After the battle between Clayface, Robin's heart is severely wounded. And it's discovered that Annie is a creation of Clayface. But is all as it seems? Is there anything hidden? Can the impossible be achieved...can Annie be saved? Read to find out! :D TIM DRAKE X ANNIE


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic/story. It's mainly revolves around the character named Annie who was in an episode named "Growing Pains". I just wanna mention that this was probably the first time I shipped a couple (and to be honest I don't tend to ship couples). But the ending of Annie made me cry sooo much. So I decided to write this. To me this would be like a continuation of the original episode. Sorry if some parts don't make sense, this is my first attempt at making a fanfic/story!**

20 minutes after the tragic event took place Batman and Robin returned to the Batcave. The Batmobile doors opened, Batman immediately stood up, took off he's mask and went to he's computer to see if all was well in Gotham. Robin slowly got out of the car, he's head facing down – some tears were dripping onto the ground, he wiped he's face. He walked towards the glass manikin to place he's suit on it.

Alfred walked down from the stairs, "good evening sir I presume all went well in the case?" - "yes Alfred the case was solved, no one was harmed and Clayface is now in temporary stasis and heading to a modified cell in Arkham" Bruce replied. In response Alfred says "Very good sir". After hearing this Tim turned to Bruce in rage and exclaimed "No-one was harmed, are you kiddin me? ANNIE WAS MURDERED. If you'd had come with me we could have stopped Clayface and rescued Annie, but NOOOOO – your massive ego came in the way, it's because of you Annie sacrificed herself for me, it's because of you she is DEAD". "Tim 'Annie' never existed, she was nothing more than Clayface's creation. I know you must've felt something for her, whatever the feeling was it will go away in time. For the next few days you can rest at home, just remember Tim she was not real". Tim faced away, wiping a tear off from he's eye he replied "your wrong….she was real to me". Tim walked on the stairs and out of the cave.

Bruce went back to he's computer. Alfred witnessed Tim's reaction, and walked towards Bruce and said "sir, with all due respect don't you believe you should tend to Master Timothy's needs?" Bruce responded, "Alfred this problem has to be dealt by Tim and Tim alone, there is nothing I can do". Alfred faced Bruce and replied, "Nothing more you can do? Sir, Master Timothy is still young, throughout he's whole life he has never lost anyone whom he loved, this is a whole new experience he's facing and without anyone to help him he could become…. a monster". Bruce heard what Alfred said, he closed he's eyes, clenched he's first, then he turned and looked at the Robin suit, "Tim maybe right, if I had come with him we would've stopped Clayface and the girl would've survived." – Bruce then remembered what Tim mentioned, "Tim is right….. perhaps my ego takes over me sometimes. Dick saw me as manipulative, I rarely talked to him about he's personal life, I kept secrets from him… secrets which ended up separating us. I thought I knew best, but I was wrong. And I now see that I'm manipulating Tim… I don't him to leave….. I need him…." Alfred placed he's hand on Bruce's shoulder, "sir, Master Richard knew it was time for him to start he's own path, the arguments you two had wouldn't have prevented this. And though he never said it to you, he loved you and knows that you're the reason to why he could forge he's own path and become Nightwing. As for Master Timothy, he hasn't left you yet sir. He's just angry – when one is angry they tend to say things, things they don't mean, things they regret saying. Master Timothy needs you, after all you're the father of him and he's beloved brother". Bruce faced Alfred, and showed a gentle smile, "thank you Alfred, without you I would have no humanity… I love you Alfred, you mean so much to me". Alfred smiled back to Bruce, he knew how much he meant to Bruce but this was the first time he heard such words from The Dark Knight, then he said in a cheerful voice, "Well jolly good sir, I believe you have to eat your dinner now, after all you can't live on just a diet of blood". Bruce chuckled, he put on he's mask and headed towards the Batmobile "I'm afraid dinner has to wait, I have to embark on a crucial mission". Alfred was confused "crucial mission sir? But all is well in Gotham" – Batman replied "all isn't well Alfred, there is a boy in Gotham whose heart is broken, and it is my responsibility to help mend he's broken heart by trying to achieve something impossible….saving Annie".

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Apologies if it isn't that good, I did rush abit. However please review this chapter, I want to know if there's anything I can improve upon. Should I change the structure of what I'm doing? Or is there anything else you want me to improve upon? I do plan to continue this story, and I have some plans for this story. I did want to start things short, as I didn't want to bore anyone. Anyways, thanks for reading and have a pleasant day! **


End file.
